


If you don't stop, I'll do it for you.

by aloha_cowboy7



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Distracted in the workplace, Fooling around in the car, Greg has a dirty mind, M/M, Nick and Greg Shenanigans, Nick gets a taste of his own medicine, Nick is a tease, Poor Greg is losing his mind, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowboy7/pseuds/aloha_cowboy7
Summary: Nick does something at work that turns Greg on, they spend the rest of their shift teasing and torturing one another.
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	If you don't stop, I'll do it for you.

“If you don’t stop biting your lip, I’m going to do it for you.” I growl across the room. Nick is intensely focused on whatever he’s working on, but when he bites his lip, I lose all focus. “I didn’t know I was doing it G.”

“Well you were, and its hot, and for the sake of our jobs, I would appreciate it if you stopped.”

“Ok darlin’, I’m going to hold you to the doing it for me.”

Images of biting his lip flood my mind, pants suddenly far too tight. I’m screwed, I will be spending the rest of the day horny as fuck. I lay my head on the desk and groan.

Now that he knows it’s affecting me, he is going to do it for the rest of the day, I just know it. He likes to tease me like that. Generally speaking, I love it, just not when we have seven hours and 42 minutes left of our shift. It is going to be a _very_ long night.

As the day drags on, Nick just will not stop biting that damn lip. Every time we make eye contact, it happens again. It’s deliberate. He knows what he’s doing to me. He’s going to regret this when we get home.

At a certain point it gets to be too much. He is torturing me. “Stop.” I grunt. 

“I can’t help it you’re just fun to mess with.” He winks at me.

“You’re pure evil. Good thing I love you.”

By the time we get our lunchbreak, I have had enough. I’ve been painfully hard for the better part of this shift. Thankfully we get our breaks around the same time. Its time to start my revenge.

We’re sitting next to each other at the table, I move to grab his hand. He’s giving me a funny look before I move his hand to my throbbing erection. He looks at me, eyes dark with desire, and bites his lip…again.

I’m beyond sexually frustrated at this point. I’ve always been prone to it, because working with the sexiest man to walk the earth does things to you, and normally I can handle it, keep it in check. I don’t think it’s ever been this bad though. I feel like a teenager again, hormones coursing through my body, seconds away from bursting at the drop of a pin.

Four hours left. Four hours until release. I don’t know how Nick is staying so calm and collected when I’m so wound up. It is not fair. And he will see just how unfair it is very soon. 

My prayers to every conceivable deity have been answered and our shift actually ends on time. I may have resorted to violence, maybe even homicide, if this shift turned into a double.

I’m shamelessly running to the car, ignoring everyone and anything in my way. I don’t think I have even been this excited to leave the lab.

Nick takes his sweet time getting to the parking lot, casually wandering out.

I start my attack the minute he pulls the truck out of the lab parking lot. I start talking about how turned on I have been all day. How it was torture to watch him bite that lip of his. How I wished it was me.

I slide my hand onto his thigh, squeezing and slowly moving up, by the time I near his hip its clear he’s starting to get hard.

Next, I take one finger and trace his erection, lightly, his cock beginning to stir. The ultimate tease.

I hear the hitch in his breath, I know he is being affected. Now he knows how I’ve felt all day.

I toy with the fly of his pants, never intending to free him from the ever-tightening denim. He’s bucking up into my hand, needing more.

“Focus on the road baby, don’t get us in a wreck, you wouldn’t want to have to explain this one to the cops.”

I start to play with myself over my pants. He quickly looks over at me and moans under his breath “fuck.”

He’s so far gone at this point, it’s a miracle we made it home, finally pulling into the garage, both ready to blow.

He throws the truck into park and pulls me in to an aggressively passionate kiss. This is not the kind of passion that says “I love you” it’s the kind that says “I need you”

He drags us to the backseat of the car, more room for activities. We’re furiously kissing, biting at each other’s lips.

I’m still pawing at the very obvious bulge in his pants. I get onto his lap, straddling him, never breaking the kiss. It is sloppy as hell, and to be honest, it’s hot as fuck.

Nick is in rare form, completely out of control. Begging. “C’mon stop teasin’ babe. I need you. Please, do something more. Touch me.” I grind onto him, erections meeting.

“Shit G, I’m gonna come.” He’s right where I want him. “Oh fuck” he moans “you’re going to make me come without even getting my pants off.”

I kiss him once more and go in for the coup de grace, I bite and tug at his bottom lip. Seconds later he’s coming. I feel the wet heat spread across his groin. I have to fight back my own climax, because holy shit that was amazing.

There is no way he can be annoyed about the mess in his pants when his orgasm was obviously mind blowing.

I know he will get me back for this the second we’re make it in the house, hell we might even say fuck it and continue the party in the backseat of the truck.


End file.
